An interface module receiving a male contact element is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-0650863. In KR 10-0650863, the male contact element is a user identification card which can be inserted into a holder of the interface module. An insertion slot of the holder exposes first contacts which make contact with contact paths provided on a main surface of the user identification card. A PCB is disposed within the holder, extends parallel to the user authentication card, and has contact paths connected to a second contact which is electrically contacted with the first contact by a biasing spring.
The interface module of KR 10-0650863 does not provide a reliable electrical connection to the male contact element inserted into the module; an expensive metal coating must be provided on the contact path in order to provide a reliable electrical connection to the user authentication card. Further, the interface module of the prior art is not adapted to accommodate different thicknesses of user identification cards inserted into the slot of the holder.